


Habits of My Heart

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: Dean says some extremely hurtful words to you after you addressed that his drinking habits have worsened, (Sam Winchester X FTM Trans!Reader)





	Habits of My Heart

“All I’m saying is that you could do with a few less beers, Dean,” you said, voice raised.

Dean scoffed and shouted back, “Who the fuck are you to tell me how much alcohol I should drink, Y/N?”

“I’m your friend! I’m your friend who is concerned for your well-being!”

“Dude, just get off my ass! You’re a man, aren’t you? Grow a pair! Oh, that’s right. You can’t.” Dean’s last words echoed throughout the bunker and you shook your head.

“I was trying to be a good friend,” you blinked back your tears and nodded, your lips pressed together, “but I don’t even think I should even call you a friend.”

“Y/N, wait,” Dean grabbed your wrist as you brushed past him to retreat into your room.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” you shouted, shaking him off. You slammed your door and left Sam and Dean in silence.

“Dean, that was a low blow,” Sam gave his brother a disappointed stare.

Dean sighed and shook his head, “He knows not to even talk about my drinking. I can handle myself.”

“You’ve been blacking out a lot. Y/N and I have both been really worried about you. Mom too.”

“He’s too sensitive, Sam! Why does he have to take everything so personally?”

“Dean, are you even listening to yourself right now? You’ve got to be drunk if you’re talking like this. You basically told him that he’s not a real man! Do you even realize how much your words impact him? He looks up to you and you’re acting like a jerk. Just go out with Cas and don’t come back until you’re sober,” Sam shook his head and made his way towards your room.

With that Dean sighed and took a seat, taking one last sip of his beer before giving Cas a call.

You sat on the floor leaned against your bed and just stared up at the concrete ceiling when you heard a light knock on your door. You squeezed your eyes shut and rubbed your temples with one hand, “Fuck off.”

“Y/N, it’s Sam,” he said quietly, but still loud enough for you to hear.

You sighed and pushed yourself off the ground to open your door, “Hi moose.”

The giant stared down at you with loving eyes and cupped your face with one hand, grazing your cheek with his thumb, “Babe, are you okay?” The moment you shook your head, he wrapped his arms around you and helped you onto your bed. Sam sat up as he positioned you to lie down on his lap. “I’m sure that he didn’t mean it. He’s drunk,” he defended his brother.

“I know, but it still hurts, Sammy. You don’t get how much it hurts. I’ve been through so much change to look the way I’ve always wanted. Then for Dean, someone I idolize, to tell me that I can’t ‘grow a pair?’ It hurts to fucking much,” your voice wavered and you covered your eyes to hide your tears.

Sam sighed and positioned you so that he could hug you, “Y/N, listen to me. You are more of a man than half the guys I’ve ever met. You are so valid and so handsome, and I’m not just saying that because I love you. I really do mean that. You are my strong man.”

You smiled as he wiped your tears away, “I love you so much, Sam Winchester.”

“I love you too,” Sam replied, planting a kiss on your neck.

“I mean really. I think you’re definitely the manliest of the manly because you love me. To me, it means so much for someone like you to love someone like me.”

“To love a real man? I don’t think so. I just think it takes the right guy.”

“Then you’re my Mister Right, Sam.”

Sam smiled, “And same goes to you, Y/N.”


End file.
